Places of the Present
by magsisawesome28
Summary: When a Jedi assassin, Caimenia Artician is sent to capture information from the First Order, she is captured and unfortunately for Kylo Ren, she is his responsibility. He must turn her to the dark side, but when he discovers her past, present, and future, can he really let her dive face first into a pit of darkness? First book in the Present, Past, Future, Fate series. SLOW BUILD.
1. Beginnings

CPOV

My name is Caimenia Articin. Direct descendent of the great snow wolves. My bloodline runs deep, we hold grudges until the end of the world, we are isolated, rare, nearly extinct thanks to the Sith lords of the galaxy. We are one of the most ancient people, only found on iced planets such as Hoth and Yavin 4, where we are populated at most only about 13%. We are a dying breed, but we are smarter than the average person or alien, we are cunning, ruthless to our enemies, we bathe in the idea of revenge. Yet I don't wish to kill, though it brings a smile to my face, the action of War, blood and chaos. Watching my enemies beg for mercy when I achieve the upper hand in battle and combat. Watching the light leave their eyes as my lightsaber plunges through their chest, bathing in the blood it leave behind. That was me, cold. Yet I am alive, I am a transfigurer of my breed, I can be dangerous. Yet I am at peace with the chaos in my head.

Yet, I am a Jedi.

"Caimenia, please report to Master Luke's headquarters," the voice of some trooper sounded over the come.

I glanced over to my double bladed purple electric saberstaff. It was a complicated design. Transferring electricity from your own Force, is difficult on its own. Then having to install the precious crystals that give it it's power, and finally a suitable design for compacting lightening, and keeping it contained. If the Force lightening were to escape the saber, not only would it kill me, but anyone within a 250 foot radius of it.

Using the Force I reached my hand out towards it and pulled it into my hand while I clicked it into my belt on my hip. I walked over to the mirror. I was only 17 and I was already a Master Jedi. But according to Luke Skywalker, I am still a padawan in his eyes. Haha funny. My hair was blonde only to about my shoulders, my eyes were blue, simple necessities of Artician species. I was nothing but another face in a crowd on my home planet, that is why I became a Jedi, I wanted to be different. And when Luke Skywalker landed his small shuttle outside of my home, I knew I had to join him to be come a Jedi.

I smoothed the wrinkles on my white tunic, before turning and walking out of my quarters. As I stalked down the hallway to Master Luke's quarters, all I could think and hear in my head was 'Yes Leader Snoke,' .

I stopped in my tracks turning around to find the traitor that dared turn against the Rebellion. But I could feel no one in the hallway but me.

"Who's there! As a commanding officer I demand you to show yourself or be executed for treason." I threatened. But my stern voice just bounced and echoed of the metal walls of the base.

It was strange, until I heard the voice again.

'I hear you too,.' It said. It was a males voice. He was laughing a terrible mechanical laugh. Mocking me.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, and the hall shook.

He was still laughing a merciless laugh. The laugh of a Artician.

No. No. No. I'm the last Artician Jedi. I grabbed my head and began to bash it against the metal wall, my indestructible skull ringing in my ears as I tried to bash the voice out. I started to feel dizzy and I could no longer hear the laugh. When I stopped I stumbled back and held my forehead in my Palm. Pulling it away seeing blood, and I looked up to find a deep dent in the wall. My blood.

When I regained my surroundings and balance I continued my walk to Luke. But it didn't feel like me walking. It felt different as if someone were following me. I kept turning my head back to see if anyone was there, but it always turned out to be empty. The thought of the laugh is cut into my head, seeded there. And i could still feel him there. That disturbed me.

When I finally reached Master Luke's headquarters, he was standing looking at a holomap with interest. On it showed many planets and moon's that every single one had some sort of red mass. I identified it quickly as the sign of the first order.

"Master, you summoned me?" I said evenly to my Master as he gestured with his hand and the door closed.

"Come here my padawan, I must show you your mission." He stated. I didn't like that he called me his padawan all the time, but he was my Master and that was my place in this world.

I walked steadily up to beside him and gazed upon the map more detailed.

"Caimenia, I know you are well aware of the Sith Knight Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo." He stated. I nodded my head wordlessly. I knew where this was going.

"You are also one of our best stealth agents." I felt my chest swell with pride. I was a trained assassin as well, and I took my work as an offhand bounty hunter seriously.

"I need you, the resistance needs you, to sneak into Starkiller base, find Kylo Ren and get the information we need to win this war," He said sternly. At this the holomap disappeared. He turned his older wrinkled face to me.

"I have tried to bring him back the best I could for the last few years, and I have come to a dead end every time. I don't want to go through with this, but I believe they have dreadful plans that are better off not sought through than if they were to be. You are a strong minded person, a well trained warrior, your a sniper, a Master Jedi knight. The option to fail at this simple task in your eyes, would be to fail this alliance." He said. I had never seen my Master so troubled, but ever since Mara died, seeing him happy is rare.

"Get there, get the information, then leave and go to the Hoth System where I shall meet you." He said.

"How will I contact you?" I asked. Surely the First Order would not trust me long enough to breathe the same air as a low ranked storm trooper. Better yet let me use a communication device to say hello to one of the most poelwerful Jedi in the galaxy.

"The Force of course," Master said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well after that I felt a little slow but I pushed the thought aside and turned to exit the room.

"Don't fail me," Were the last words I ever heard from my Master while I walked out of the room.

I boarded an x-wing and took off out of the hangers as soon as I was able. I had an important job, I need e to do this right.

I installed a cloaking device, and it would by me enough time to get off the ship and into the base. In no time I was nearing Starkiller base. I pulled the lever that installed the cloaking device and the wing shuttered as it turned into an imperial TIE fighter.

I smoothly without any problems razed my way onto the planet and docked it at a main hangar. But I forgot one tiny detail. I didn't check for a number, so when I landed I was surrounded by troopers ready to fire at any imposter. I quickly put on a mask of my own that was black with with markings in my ancient language, on the eyes and forehead. I pulled a hood up over my head to hide my extremely identifiable hair, and hid my saberstaff within my tunic and out of site, as well as my small pistol blaster, that I slid down the inside of my boot.

I set a bomb on the cockpit, one on the exit escape, and one underneath the pilotes seat. I set them to go off in a minute so I quickly exited through an emergency escape as I opened the main hatch. The escape hatch closed as they boarded the ship, and I was already in the halls of Starkiller base when the ship finally exploded. I kept my head down as I walked through carefully. I rounded a corner and saw an open room and I couldn't explain the wave of curiosity that washed over me at the site of an open door on Starkiller. I silently peeked around the corner to find the voice speaking to a large hologram of a huge giant like creature.

The room was large and I was able to slip into the dark room without being recognized. I slid into the shadows and pulled out a recording device. The figure was a man kneeling before the hologram.

"Master, we have the plans to destroy the bases of the Rebellion including the Hoth System, Coruscant, Takodana, and Naboo." The man said. I couldn't really describe him because I was too far away but he did sound familiar.

"Good..good, the sooner we have the Rebellion scum crushed, the sooner we would win this war. However, whilst you search and destroy, I want a certain Jedi." Said the creature. The thing pondered for a moment before putting a wrinkled hand on his sunken chin.

"The Artcian girl, she is useful. I want her," was all he said. I am the only Artician Jedi, the Frist Order are hunting for me. I narrowed my eyes in anger, but I quickly used the Force to push it away. I didn't want to be caught. Yet how would they know of me? Because of my identity as an Artician Wolf, I have been more of a secret.

"Yes Leader Snoke," the man said before the hologram disappeared. I heard myself gasp. That was the voice from my head. Once I did I immediately internally punched myself. I was a trained assassin, why did I give away my position easily. I saw from the shadows as the man turned in my direction, I hoped he would ignore it and not use the Force to feel my presence. His lightsaber clicked on. Too late. He began walking towards my spot slowly. I tried to shrink back into the shadows but he had heard me, the only option was to fight and win.

I noticed his lightsaber, a violent red, one long blade and two smaller ones out of the sides, but it's energy crackled and sputtered dangerously. He stopped inches from my body, still as stone. He knew I was there, yet he was setting me on edge. To be sure I sealed my mind off so he wouldn't try to read me.

"Too late," He said as he swung his saber at me.

I clicked my staff on just as the blade came towards me. I pushed him away with the Force and I kept my saberstaff aimed and ready. He came at me again as I swung my saberstaff to block it easily.

As he held the position, he said,

"Did your mother ever tell you it's rude to ease drop," He sneered as I was throw across the room pushing into the wall. The recorder in my back pocket crushed to pieces by impact, and the wind was knocked out of me. He wasn't fighting fair.

When I finally regained my breath, I said,

"Didn't yours ever tell you to respect your quests?" I comeback. I reached for my saberstaff and it flew into my hand. I clicked it on once more with a deadly hiss. When I was thrown across the room, it was knocked out of my hand.

I flew at him again, he couldn't live knowing I had information, that was just protocol.

He blocked my attack smoothly and I felt the heat of the lightsaber scrape across my back. It erupted in pain. I pushed away the pain, and focused on the task at hand. He met my next attack easily again but held the position and began to push my own weapon against me. I cringed away as it got closer, he was physically stronger than I, and I struggled against him.

"Your the girl," He said. Piecing together the situations. "This the Artician Jedi that my Master fears so much?" He pondered. I growled at him from deep in my throat, when I got the upper hand, I was going to skin him.

"Honey, last time I checked, wolves get skinned in the end," I snapped. I flew at him, and attacked out of anger, clashing unevenly, and he avoided and blocked each one. He got my leg and I could feel the blood trickling down from my thigh to lower leg steadily.

But I kept fighting. Soon enough we had a dance, a connection. He blocked I blocked. I felt him open his mind to me, and I could lead him, like he had been doing me.

I saw his fears, his loneliness, his loss and hatred, his determination. I could feel it. I could sense him, his every movement, his next strike. The Force had bonded us, and I hated it for it.

He sensed me in his mind and pushed me out, and I was jerked across the room and my saber flew from my grip and into his. I was in so much pain and lost so much blood that I was weak. I felt dizzy, nauseated. I wanted to wake up from this dream, but sadly it was reality. I tried lifting my head as he stalked towards me slowly. But my head spun commanding me to put it back down. I shut my eyes tight as I felt the tears spring to my eyes. It really hurt.

When I flew across the room for the third time just out of fun for him. That time I believe I broke a part of my spine and ankle. I felt more agony and pain wash over me. He was torturing me. That time I let out a strangled sob, especially when I felt him reopen the wound on my head from earlier, that stung more than anything. My vision was blurry, I saw dark spots. I felt warm blood trickle down my neck, my leg twitching from the burns that ate harshly at my bloodied skin. By back partially broken and bleeding from a gash, and the hate that flowed through me as he threw me across the room for the last time before I, gave into the darkness.

KPOV

She was a skilled fighter, no doubt about that. She was a challenge, a toy at first. Then I found her glitch, and I used it against her. She was difficult to battle with saber to staff but, I ended that quickly by manipulating the Force and slung her broken body around 4 times before she finally went unconscious. I had to give her my respect, she was deadly, had I not been ready, it is likely she wound have killed me. But she had important informaton and I was determined to get it. I lifted her slowly dying body from the dark floor and carried her to the interrogation room. As I carried her, I looked at the girl and noted her appearance. She was beautiful just like her species, blonde hair, smart mind, and her eyes were a stunning blue as she fought with her purple staff. She was a Master, I could tell, but she could be more, more than she ever knew. If I could just turn her from the light, into the darkness with me. Yes her and I would be powerful, we could bring down Snoke together.

I could teach her, unlike Luke Skywalker who brainwashed her to believe everything he ever told her. She would call ME Master. I felt her already through the Force. I felt her loneliness, her desire, her want, determination, hatred. That hatred, if I could find its source, I could get her to come to me. We are the same after all, we were both revived by our Master, and we were destroyed by them, and we would prevail.

I layed her in the chair, and bounded her wrists, arms, legs and chest. I felt a stab of agony through the Force and it was her injuries. I felt guilty, but only a little. I wanted her to hurt, but it didn't feel right. I was slipping away, I needed to stay on task. I hovered my hand above her abdomen where I believed her back was injured. And concentrated willing the Force to heal her. When I felt it was whole again and stood away from her and waited for her to awaken.

Not a few hours later, she finally did. She blinked a couple times before trying to tear herself out of the bounds. Then she saw me, and I saw anger flicker in her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked calmly, though her emotions were screaming aloud in anger and hate.

"Your my quest," was all I said. After all, I was being respectful of my quests.


	2. One Way or Another

CPOV

After the darkness gratefully consumed me, I felt vulnerable. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have ease from my wounds, but knowing that I blacked out on Starkiller base, and that a Sith could end my life at any moment wasn't sitting well with me. I kept waiting in the darkness that offered less pain and comfort, to be disrupted as my life is taken. But the feeling never came.

I couldn't see anything, that was true. But as an Artician, I could expand my senses only a little, if one was not functioning correctly. I could feel myself being carried, and I could smell that lingering scent of cinnamon and almonds, but that was all. It probably wasn't very smart to bang my head against the wall back on the Resistence base, but I was desperate. As a result, my mental connection through the Force has been a little fuzzy and uneven.

I finally felt myself being strapped down to something. Great. That is really what I need to make this situation better. I'm already unconscious, broken, and now I'm tied to a chair. Great. I wanted to open my eyes, I tried, but every time I did, I felt tired. Another attempt at opening my eyes led to something I couldn't explain.

 _It was snowing, dark, and cold. I was on a planet, I had never been there but it felt like a deja vu experience. I saw a small, white, wolf struggle out of the deep snow and try to walk normally through it. It was alone, lost, maybe. I looked around for others, footprints, remains, anything. But I came up short of nothing. No one. I looked down at the struggling little wolf as it was picked up by a cloaked figure. And it's cold body tucked into the figures tunic. The wolf seemed to curl in comfort, and the figures head raises to met my gaze, as if it knew I was there._

 _And I saw the eyes of a young Master Luke, holding a wolf cub that was now asleep and warm in his tunic._

 _The wolf awoke for a second and turned to me and its Crystal blue eyes bore into mine as I saw my reflection staring right back at me._

I finally got my eyes to open. I was almost immediately blinded by the light being shined in my face.

'Interrogation,' was my first thought. I was able to lift my head now, and I no longer felt my back hurting. Either this guy's drugged me, or that knockout was better than I thought it was. Of course, there he was across the room on the floor crouching, with his infamous mask looking up at me from the chair.

Kylo Ren. His mask was identifiable now, unlike in the dark room we fought in earlier.

"Where am I," I immediately asked. I couldn't wait until I got out of this chair, so I could give him a piece of my mind, and staff.

"Your my guest," Why that little, I'm gonna kill him. I jerked my wrists up trying to will myself free using the Force, but it didn't work. Kylo Ren just tilted his helmet head to the side.

"You still want to kill me," He stated.

"That happens when you are being tortured by a creature in a mask," I shot back sharply. He wasn't winning my favor. I heard his laugh. The same one that caused me to literally locale my mind and bash my head against the wall. I balled my fists in anger and hate. Then I released it quickly. I took deep steady breathes to calm myself, miraculously it worked. Storing my anger and negative emotions in a box, and shredding the box.

Kylo Ren rose from his spot on the floor, and began to circle me like a vulture to its prey.

"You and I are the same," He said. I just shut my eyes and tried to zone him out. I felt his hand come within inches of my face.

"I can feel your emotions," He said. It was true, he could feel them, and I his, but this meant nothing. Other then knowing what I hate. Which shouldn't be hard for him, since he is the one I hate.

"I feel your hate, anger, sadness, loneliness, uncertainty." He probed. I gritted ny teeth.

"Get out of my head," I growled low in my throat. I then felt a jolt if agony race through my lower back, where it had been broken. He must have decided it would be best to use it against me. I felt a shift in my back. I kept my eyes glued shut, and my teeth gritting, as my knuckles turned white.

"Just give me the coordinates of the Resistence base," He said calmly. My eyes shot open.

"Never," I challenged. "I will never submit to you," I growled. I pulled at the restraints more, but I was weakened by the pain in my back.

"I could kill you right now through this pain," He said darkly through his mechanical mask. I didn't care, I could obviously see that he wasn't letting me go anytime soon, doesn't mean I'm giving up, but he wasn't getting the information from me, and I was not getting free anytime soon.

I smiled to myself getting used to the agony. It was always an easy adjustment to me, I feel pain long enough, I get used to it. Store it in the back of my mind as a small throb.

"What is so funny," He asked. I started to laugh. As I watched him become more angrier in his posture and emotions.

Finally he had enough and activated his lightsaber so that it was inches from my neck. My eyes instinctively followed it but my smile never faltered.

"Kill me now Kylo Ren, and you won't get the information you seek," I played him. I was right. An I had him right where I wanted him.

"And why shouldn't I," He asked.

"Because we have something we both need. And I doubt you would have the guts to anyway." I said simply.

"I'll make you a deal," He started. He pulled his lightsaber back and clicked it onto his belt. And walking around to face me fully.

"Only if you take your mask off," I added. He stood for a second his mask looking at me, I couldn't tell if his eyes were watching me as well. That's why I asked. It's always smart to have full eyes contact during an agreement, to insure trust. But I knew I couldn't trust him, but perhaps him taking off his helmet would help the situation I'm in.

Kylo Ren sighed and with an auditable click, he lifted the helmet off his head. And he looked dead at me, in the eye.

He had dark hair that stopped at about the tip of his ears, dark eyes, solid expression. His eyes, they seemed lost, unfocused, as if he were sleeping.

"I don't want your pity," He mumble. Fine, I thought. I eternally erased the emotions that he called pity. I just rolled my eyes.

"About this deal?" I pushed.

"Yes. The deal is if you give me the information that I need, not only will I let you be, but I would leave the First Order all together. But, if I leave, you have to let me train you at least 10 dark side techniques." He bargained. I raised my eyebrows. And started to laugh. When I finished he was still watching and waiting for a response and a possible explanation.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm not an idiot you know. There was a reason I was sent for this mission. I'm not easily fooled." I snapped. I saw him in my peripherals, ball his hands into fists, before taking a deep breath. I felt the restraints unbuckle on my legs , arms, and torso. I looked to my free body, and then to him.

"What are you playing at?" I asked. I still hadn't trusted him, and I still hate him.

He didn't say anything. I moved out of the chair to finally stand. He moved behind me and took the back of my left arm and pushed me out of the room.

"Watch it," I growled. Of course he pulls his helmet out of nowhere and puts it on his his hand still a hold of my arm, he led me to the same dark room from before. He opened the doors probably by using the Force, and pushed me into the room.

"Don't say anything," He instructed. I rolled my eyes at the dumb command.

"I won't submit to you," I mumbled. His mask looked at me.

"If you want to stay under the radar, you will." He said. His voice altered by a mechanical voice box. He pushed me by my shoulders down into a kneeling position in front of what looked like the silhouette of a huge throne.

Within seconds the image of the giant creature from before appeared and looked down at Kylo Ren and I's kneeling form.

"You got the Jedi I wanted. . . Good...good. She is powerful in the Force. Yes . . . Indeed. She will make a wonderful addition to our ranks... Don't you think my, apprentice?" The thing sneered. His speech agonizingly slow.

"Yes Master," Kyle Ren responded.

"Kylo Ren, she is your . . . Responsibility now... You can make her your slave, make her a hacker for communications, make her do ridiculous things and stunts I don't care... but turn her to the dark side." It said.

"Yes Supreme Leader Snoke," Kylo said. Honestly, when did he take orders and snips so well. I don't even have a relationship like that with Luke.

' _Which is why we are the same,'_ Kylo Ren's voice echoed in my head. I immediately pushed him out.

' _Stay out,'_ I shot. I felt him leave the presence of my mind. I wasn't joining the dark side, the Sith, the First Order, whatever they wish to call it. I would never betray my Master.

Before I knew it Kylo Ren pulled me up by my arm again and we were walking down the halls of the base. We walked past the room that held me minutes ago, we passed a series of doors and doorways, until we finally came to a stop at a small room.

Kyle Ren used the Force again to open the door to reveal a decent sized room that had a bed, a desk, and a table and two chairs. Lastly a door off to the right which was probably a bathroom.

"Cozy," I remarked. He ignored it.

"This is where you will eat, sleep and bathe." He shoved me inside.

"Food will be delivered to you 3 times a day, 3 meals a day, before lights out at 00:01 hours. You have 5 minutes to take a shower once a day, only on training days will you take two." He said as he turned out the door I realized something.

"When did I agree to training with you?" I asked cautiously.

"I did just now, you will submit." He said darkly.

"Not until my lights go out," I said determined

"You know what they say, one way or another I'm gonna get you." He sung the last part mockingly. Before he walked out of the door as it slammed behind him and was left in the room. No, cell. I corrected myself.

I didn't care what The Scary Kylo Ren said. I will not submit to him or the dark side. I will destroy him.

 **So sorry it took a while, meant to post this last night, but i was too tired. Btw I will try to post tomorrow but I'm busy, so big maybe. Sunday is a defiant, i will post Sunday. Monday through Friday of next week will be super busy for me as well, because Softball tryouts start, so I won't be coming home to this amazing site and get to write as much.**

 **Thanks for being patient guys!**

 **Big thanks to those who have viewed and favorited and put me in that Skywalker community, and I will definitely be looking into that community.!**

 **Got the title idea from the song One Way Or Another by Until the Ribbon Breaks. So check it out its an awesome song!**

 **-Mags**


	3. Expanding Senses

CPOV

It has been 2 days, 13 hours, and 16, 17, 18 seconds since I have been in this tiny room and its attached bathroom. I have never been into a confinement of any kind, but this, this was a living hell, being trapped with literally no way out of the small cell. The only company so far has been the service droids that come for my food, medical needs, and laundry.

Recently, Kylo Ren had sent me a training uniform for me to wear during training. Any day now, would be nice. I was impatient. It was my nature. Being patient is something Luke never could get through my indestructible skull. But I waited.

Every night for my meals I waited, every morning and noon, every day for a chime to go off when to shower, waiting for the laundry to finish so I could change into cleaner clothing. Waiting for him to strut in here and start teaching me, because according to him, I was being taught one way or another.

Now I sit, pondering with my thoughts, on the floor cross-legged and my eyes shut. I needed to practice expanding my senses. One day, my sight will fail in an attempt for someone to kidnap me, being ready is key. I focused steadily on my breathing. I felt my sense of touch increase around the room like an expanding shield generator. I felt the bubble comb over everything object in my little cell and a little bit out into the hallway. I felt the air shift as I breathed in and out. I felt the dust mites swarming and swaying gently in the cell's atmosphere. I could fell the cement floor beneath me to be above another room, I could even feel the two storm troopers guarding my cell. I retracted the sense and focused on the next. Smell.

It took more to expand smell than touch. Touch was a bubble, something that we are born with as a stimuli, it was natural. Smell was different, artificial. Learning to identify a particular smell and noting it's source as it is locked in your memory, is hard. I tried focusing on my surroundings. The concept of smell, identification. Suddenly, as I tapped into this feeling, I could smell like a true Artician. Like a tracker. I smelt the fragrant of soaps and shampoos that smelt of Malreaux Roses. The scent of lingering cinnamon from Kylo Ren's departure 2 days ago. The familiar smell of metallic of the cell door that confined me here. I took a few more deep breaths. This was comfortable, relaxing, tapping into my senses and learning to be patient.

I opened my eyes and accustomed myself again to sight as I tried to expand my sense of touch without closing my eyes. I focused on the feel of the air shifting, turning, twisting as I breathed in harmony and at peace with myself and mind. After a moment I felt a familiar wave of energy as I completed this personal task. As I accomplished this little victory, I felt more in tune with my Wolf side. Keeping a hold of my sight in tact and touch, I added smell. I focused on the smell of the Rose scents from the bathroom and again I felt the wave of energy spread from the room. It was quiet as except for my breathing, which was paying off, quiet offered concentration, and it was paying off well.

Next was sound. The hardest. I know, sound waves travel through mediums because they're mechanical waves, but sound is difficult for wolf species. Since we have sensitive hearing, sound isn't as amplified as my other senses should be, so doing this, would help me a lot. Then I had to focus on hearing laughter, true happy laughter. The first thought that came to mind was my best friend Rey.

She was from Jakku, so we think. She doesn't remember much about life before Jakku, but I can relate to her. I have never met another member of my species, never been back home to my home planets because according to Luke Skywalker, it had been destroyed by the Order. I only know about my species through archives on Coruscant, and through Luke and Leia.

The honest only memory I had of my life before Jedi training was the vision I had while in the room, being threatened while tied down to a chair. I could still hear Reys laugh bouncing around in my head happily, as we joked like we would on the Falcon when we first were introduced to each other. At this memory, I felt the wave of energy crash over me and throughout the room. My eyes shut while concentrating on the sense, I slowly opened them, holding onto the connection to the sense as I opened my eyes to all my senses.

They weren't expanded to their true limit and potential, but enough so I may have an idea about my surrounding inside and outside of the cell. Breathing in once more. I let the connection drop, but I mentally bookmarked the feeling of my senses expanded.

I stood from my position on the floor and walked over onto the bed. They washed the sheets every 3 days and they too smelt of Malreaux Roses. Simple white and creme sheets nothing special. But I laid back onto the bed and I felt the presence of another in the room with me. I snapped my body up and against the wall ready to attack in hand-to-hand combat. That jerk never gave me back my saberstaff, and he took the blaster pistol out of my combat boots.

All this to find out it was the Devil himself. He looked at me, maskless, I noticed. He was showing no emotion through his face or eyes, but I could feel he was shocked.

"What were you doing in here?" He asked amazed. I stood from my fighting position and looked at him rolling my eyes.

"I thought you got lost or something, cause you never came back, so I assumed you weren't interested." I said laying back onto the bed without a care.

"Miss me?" He asked apparently amused by this acquisition. I heard his walk across the room towards me. I sat up, not trusting him. As I did he stopped with his hands up in surrender, but he couldn't fool me, no one could.

"Actually no. It would have been perfect, I wouldn't have to be trained in the dark side." I said, I had to think that one through for a good comeback. Looks like I've lost my edge thanks to this situation.

"Was that you who gave off the signature?" He asked adding more to his original question.

"I was expanding my senses," I explained. What, why did I just tell him that?!

"Did it work?" What kind of question was that?!

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be here now would you?" I replied already fed up with him, and he has only been in this room for 5 minutes.

"You don't understand, I felt that energy wave all the way on the other side of the base at my quarters," He explained. He looked up at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He is the only Force-Sensitive here anyway, why should I care.

"You should care, one day, you will at least." He remarked. I gritted my teeth again.

"Like when you cared when you betrayed Luke's academy. Like when you left your family behind. Like when you put that mask on, and constantly hide behind it, because you are guilty." I shouted back. Too far, I thought. He started shaking In anger, and though I didn't fear him, he did look a bit scary. I had seen Luke angry. This was nothing. I hit a nerve. I smirked, now I knew what subject he didn't like very much.

"I didn't come here for a guilt trip. I came for a warning. The more you give off energy like that, the more people on the ship will want to steal you away from here." He said hardly before turning away and storming out, closing the door behind him.

I didn't want to admit it but he was right. I didn't want to get caught by that General that everyone hates so much. I couldn't remember his name.

Han? No.

Box? Nah.

I really couldn't remember his name, hah.

' _Hux?'_ Yes that! He was creepy.

' _Get out Ren,'_ I felt him leave but I could feel him laughing a little.

Hux. I don't want him to find out about me. I just have a feeling, that if he finds out I'm here, he would stop at nothing just to get rid of me, or kill me.

"


End file.
